Naruhina
by morphman93
Summary: This is my first read it now. It's a date with naruto and hinata


Naruhina date

**Ok well this is the very first fan fiction! So read it and review nicely plz.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or the characters.**

It was just another day in the life of Naruto Usumaki. He would wake up, eat a ton of ramen, go do a mission and go home. It was a Saturday; he was just walked out of the hokages room deep in thought. "Man what to do, I don't want to waste my Saturday and besides my life has become such a bore. _I couldn't agree more you idiot._ Says the kyubbi (_however u spells it sorry!)_ "shut up." Then it hit like he was hot straight in the face with a baseball bat. He would go and ask if hinata would go to his house and watch a movie he just rented. Then a faint blush appeared on his face at the very thought of hinata at his house and started to run to the hyugas house.

The hyuga heiress was sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She has just woken up from her nap. She was thinking of naruto again. _o naruto, why wont you just appear apon my window and just ask me house._ Next thing she knows, naruto's blue eyes were staring right as hers and his face just inches from her. "Hey Hinata did you just wake up or something?" he asks as he notices hinata's messy hair. But as usual she was just speechless. Then she was tempted to just lean in and kiss naruto's lips. "Well anyways…." Naruto said. "Well….if …you want to…" as naruto's face was turning red" Is that is you want to come over to my house and watch this movie I just rented?"

"_O my god YES, YES, YES say something you idiot stops just staring at him and say yes"_ or at least that what she was thinking. "Y…yes." she says while twiddling her finger. A habit she hasn't done since the academy.

"Alright well why don't you come over to may house around 6's ok?" he says while he starts jump away from her window. Hinata was still processing on what just happened. Soon a smile starts forming in her face. She gets off her bed will much enthusiasm and starts walking into her closet, trying to find something to were for her up coming date.

AT NARUTO'S HOUSE

Naruto was now cleaning his house so fast that it would rivals bushy brows speed.

_I so need to get better at cleaning._ Naruto thought._ I couldn't agree more._ Said the kyubbi. _Shut it. _Naruto looks at the clock. It was almost six. So he wrapped up on what he was doing and made a note to hinata, stuck it to the door and went to his room to take a shower.

it was about six when hinata was at naruto's front door. she was wearing a white jacket, a white tanked top with her favorite black pants and shoes. she was about knock on naruto's door when she saw a note adressed to her. SHe took it off the door and read,

_Hinata  
im in the shower. So i left the door open for you can come in and make your self confterable. ill be done soon.  
Naruto._

So Hinata let her self in. when the aruma of ramen noodles came into smell. so she started to walk around his house with curiosity. she saw that naruto has a plasma screen tv, a good souns system, a pantery and frigde full of ramen, and a coffe table made out of oak. When she reach the end reached the end of the hall she say that narutos room was open. she was thinking not to intruded, but her body went right in and she was sitting on the edge of his bed. Then naruto walked out of the bathroom and he was only wearing a towel around his waist. Naruto stared at hinata while hinat was looking at every inch she could see of his perfectly build body. Or so she says anyways. Naruto notice this and smirked. "see something you like?" he askes. then hinata turns beet red, has a nosebleed and faints on to his floor.

a few mins. later, she startes waking up. soon she notices that her head was on narutos lap. she tryed not to faint when naruto took notice that she was awake. He helps her sit up next to him and askes,"you ok hinata? you scared me for a secound." "y...y...yes.." she say with her head turned with emberasement on her face. naruto stares at her for and secounds then standes up and says"hey im going to make dinner ok.""h...h..hai.."she says. he walkes over to the kitchen. hinata turnes around and startes watching the movie. she soon sees a scene with the guy confessing his love to the girl._ Why can't naruto do that for me. o wait maybe its because im emberassement if i do. _a few mins later naruto comes in the room with two steaming bowls of ramen. "Here you go hinata eat up" naruto says. handing hinata bowl of ramen and starts eating his. Hinata picks it up and starts eating when she burned her finger in the soup. naruto looks at hinata and sees her sucking her finger. Naruto puts his bowl down and picks her and askes" hey you want me to feed you" hinata stares at naruto with wide eyes. She justs nods and opens her mouth. Naruto starts feeding her some HInatas face was bright red.

After a few hours of the movie, laughs, and desserts, hinata begins to leave when naruto grabs hinatas hand. "wait i got something to tell you..."he says with a blush creaping up his face. Hinata turns around and looks at naruto. "HInata ....i .....i ..." he says with his face turning more red. "what is it naruto?" she asks."Hinata I love you!" and his face is fully red now from that confesion. "w...what?" hinata says."i said..." naruto said while he pulles hinata closer to him, "i love you." and he gives hinata a passonit kiss. While the fighting the erge to faint she kisses naruto the same way. After a few mins of kissing they broke apart to breath. Before they start kissing Hinata whispers in Naruto's ear,"i love you to Naruto."

**Well thats it. that was my first fanfiction. tell me how it was and give me some ideas and review nicley. until next time *ninja poofs**


End file.
